Convergencia
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Dos mundos enfrentaron una amenaza Multiversal, cuando estaban por ganar, su Némesis uso su ultima carta para eliminar a las amenazas que se cernían sobre él... ahora dos mundos son uno, pero no lo que fueron, son algo nuevo, menos poderoso, más normal y feliz, para que no puedan defenderse de lo que viene. Solo dos mujeres pueden reconstruir lo destruido pero ¿A que precio? 02
1. Prologo

**Convergencia**

 **Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic con apoyo de Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Prologo:**

" _Las explosiones cimbraban el mundo… ambos mundos… el enemigo había generado una inesperada alianza entre aquellos guerreros de dos Universos distintos unidos bajo un mismo objetivo, dicha alianza había tenido éxito en derrotar a sus terribles generales y soldados…_

 _El enemigo noto que había errado en enfrentarlos a todos a la vez… jamás pensó que sus enemigos fueran tan hábiles… que lucharan con tanto ahínco… en especial ese rubio Hokage y ese Mago pelirosa que estaban por vencerles… fue un enorme fallo estratégico de su parte._

 _La Batalla final se estaba dando… y el enemigo noto que se había precipitado, que había errado, se confió en extremo, pues estos guerreros tenían mucho que perder… a muchos que defender… no solo ellos, sino que también todos los demás, aquella alianza conformada por magos y Ninjas sin duda alguna era algo más poderoso de lo que uno pudo siquiera considerar._

 _Se percató de que estaba totalmente perdido… pero sonrió de pronto… una idea se formaba en su cabeza…_

 _Una joven rubia con un traje algo peculiar, noto que algo pasaba y junto con una mujer de ojos perlados decidieron adelantarse, debían de ir a ayudar a esas dos personas que tanto amaban… una iría a salvar a su esposo... la otra a su mejor amigo de quién acababa de descubrir que estaba tan enamorada que incluso le dolía…_

 _De pronto sintieron un cambio en el aire… la tierra se cimbro… y de pronto una luz… una Luz enorme… enorme y brillante los cegaba y se desplazaba cubriendo al mundo… a ambos mundos._

 _Todos ellos fueron cubiertos por la luz… la rubia y la ojiperla fueron protegidas por el Reloj Magico Horiulgum… pero también fueron cubiertas antes de que este las moviera al Universo de los Espíritus Estelares para salvarse de lo que fuera que venía…_

 _El mundo crujió mientras que la luz borraba todo y era sustituida por la oscuridad perpetua… una oscuridad que de pronto estallo formando un nuevo universo con elementos de ambos mundos convergiendo mutuamente en un mosaico de remanentes…_

Ella Abrió los ojos mientras que se desperezaba tras lo que parecía ser un largo sueño… el cual le extrañaba realmente…

-¿Un sueño?- dijo una mujer rubia mientras que se tocaba la frente -¿Uh? ¿Por qué me siento tan cansada…? Espera un momento ¿No se ve raro mi cuarto? ¿No era mi cama más pequeña?

Miro alrededor y noto que era un cuarto grande con objetos que no recordaba ver con anterioridad en el así como había muchas fotografías en un librero… no recordaba tener tantas… ¿Oh si?

-Debo de apurarme a ir al Gremio… ¿Gremio? ¿Por qué dije un gremio?... creo era algo relacionado al lugar donde trabajo… ¿Cuál era mi Trabajo? –dijo extrañada mientras que sentía el dolor de cabeza… recuerdos encimados se formaban en su cabeza…

Si, ella era Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, maga de Fairy Tail… no… porque decía eso si ella era solo Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel, Editora del Diario Fairy Tail… si… ¿Era así no?... ella era una Joven de 19 años soltera que había descubierto recién que se había enamorado de su amigo Natsu Dragneel y deseaba poder tener una relación con él… No… debía seguir adormilada después de todo ella era una joven mujer de 25 años casada con su mejor amigo Natsu Dragneel, ex Príncipe de Álvarez (quien abdico a sus derechos reales por estar con ella en una muestra de amor verdadero que incluso sorprendió a varios por tal hecho) y Presidente del Consorcio Uzumaki-Dragneel… Si ella vivía sola aquella casa… su casa… aunque igual que algunas compañeras deseaba tener hijos aún se sentía muy joven para ello… no… ella tenía una hermosa hija llamada Nancy que era su adoración y a la cual estaban planeando darle un hermano o hermana para que pudiera ser más feliz… si esa era ella pero ¿Porque se sentía tan confusa al respecto?

-Yo… ¿Qué me pasa?- dijo ella apoyándose de nuevo en su almohada mientras que una sucesión de imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza… Dos mundos diferentes… dos mundos en peligro… dos mundos que eran y no el suyo… una lucha final por algo… ese sueño había sido muy extraño realmente.

Lejos de allí…

Alguien abrió sus perlados ojos con pereza y empezaba a reincorporarse.

Miro alrededor y noto que no era y si era su cuarto… cosa que le confundió… reconocía varias de las cosas en aquella habitación pero a la vez no…

-¿Un sueño?- dijo mientras que en su cabeza una serie de imágenes circulaban frente a ella como si memorias de un pasado o un sueño fuesen

-Naruto debe de regresar a la oficina hoy… como… ¿Kage? ¿Qué estoy inventando…? ¿Él debe llegar temprano al trabajo como Vice Presidente de consejo?- dijo ella confusa mientras que el dolor de cabeza llegaba por punzadas

Ella… ella era Hinata Uzumaki… anteriormente Hyuga... ex Kunoichi de Konoha de 30 años… no… ¿Kunoichi? Debió ver alguna película rara la noche pasada, después de todo ella era solamente un ama de casa y antigua campeona mundial de Tai Chi… si una gran vida realmente para aquella mujer de 25 años… Ella estaba casada con Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage de Konoha… ¿Hokage? ¿Por qué recordaba esa extraña palabra? Bueno, ella estaba casada con Naruto Uzumaki, Vice presidente del Consejo del Consorcio Uzumaki-Dragneel… ella era una gran madre de Familia que se encargaba de sus dos Hijos pese a que su marido apenas la apoyaba en eso por sus deberes con la aldea… no, los problemas de tiempo relacionados a aquella alianza empresarial eran solventados por su marido, él realmente lo compensaba con ella y su familia cuando se daba la oportunidad…si era una amorosa Madre que cuidaba junto con su marido a sus dos bellos hijos y se dedicaban de lleno a ellos…

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?- dijo para sí mientras que las imágenes seguían corriendo una tras otra, dos mundos… dos vidas distintas... recuerdos vagos de ella combatiendo en lo que parecían ser competencias de torneos y batallas donde ponía en riesgo su vida… era tan confuso

En dos mentes en distintas partes solo una cosa estaba presente…

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

No lo sabían pero dos mundos Convergían en uno solo que se volvería el único… y eso acarrearía a su destrucción, ya que el Enemigo que los había atacado y convergido, estaba usándolos para crecer y fortalecerse… más ahora que se debilitaban… venia el problema de que eran mundos intrínsecamente diferentes… creados para estar separados… y mezclarlos así solo auguraría la destrucción final de ambos… su compatibilidad era escasa y tal fusión forzada solo traería desgracia para ambos.

Pero igual serán protegidos por aquellos viven en él ya que este mundo será la perfección de sus deseos…

Solo aquellas dos personas podrían rescatar a sus mundos… debiendo de sacrificar un mundo Hermoso para todos en consecuencia… pero ¿Realmente estarían dispuestas a realizar tal sacrificio?

Fin Prologo

Ok, otro fic pese a que no he acabado algunos anteriores, pero este podrá trabajarse mejor ya que cuenta con la colaboración de kaiserofdarkness lo que nos permitirá trabajar más rápido

Como verán este fic esta basado en dos sagas de Comic de DC y Marvel, Pesadilla de Verano y House of M, con un poco de JLA/Avengers, donde se crean mundos alternos donde los personajes no son lo que son y tienen lo que siempre desearon, por ello aquí solo Lucy y Hinata recordaran con recuerdos mezclados, a su mundo anterior, y mezclados porque también tendrán los recuerdos de ese mundo, por eso se moverán más fácil en este nuevo mundo, pero sus recuerdos originales de vez en cuando harán que se les vaya el avión de vez en cuando dejándoles momentos algo vergonzosos ya que muchos creerán que andan enloqueciendo un poco.

¿Cómo será la vida de los demás personajes de la serie? ¿Quién es el enemigo misterioso que provoco esta conjunción de mundos? ¿Podrán Hinata y Lucy sacrificar una vida feliz para restaurar sus mundos como deben de ser o se dejaran arrastrar a la ilusión que a la larga podría destruir ambos mundos pero que aun así, se siente más feliz que lo que han vivido?

Espero les agrade.

Busco apoyo para Naruto The Dragón Slayer, El Dragón y la Doctora y Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu, que como verán, con ayuda trabajo mejor y podemos crear mejores aspectos de trama.

Suerte


	2. Episodio 1

**Convergencia**

 **Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic con apoyo de Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 1: Nuevo Mundo**

Lucy se levantó de la cama confusa.

Se movió de manera natural por el cuarto… no entendía porque, ella reconocía ese cuarto y a la vez sentía que no debía de estar allí…

-Debo de apurarme… Natsu se ira a trabajar pronto y debo de preparar el desayuno…- dijo ella y de pronto se detuvo -¿De qué estoy hablando? Natsu… ¿Ira a trabajar? Yo…¡Ah mi cabeza!

Lucy se sujetó la cabeza y de manera inconsciente se acercó al baño, abrió un buro y vio unas pastillas de aspirinas, se tomó una mientras que decidía que ese día había empezado raro.

Salió del baño y noto unas fotos en un mueble, se acercó y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No… ¿Esto es verdad acaso?- dijo para sí mientras que veía las fotos.

La Primera era de ella y Natsu en traje de bodas blancos y una iglesia al fondo… otra era de ella embarazada sonriéndole a la cámara… otra era de ella con un bebe con mechones rosados y otra más… donde se veía posando para la foto junto con Natsu y una pequeña niña… otra foto se veía a una hermosa pequeña ingresando a una escuela…

-Nancy- dijo Lucy y se percató de que sabía quién era… Nancy Dragneel Heartfilia, hija de Natsu Dragneel y suya –Mi hija… mi hija y de Natsu…

Lucy sintió que se humedecían sus ojos, pero sabía que no debía de llorar… su familia la vería raro.

Abrió el ropero y vio ropas que reconoció de inmediato, eran sus ropas, solo un poco más largas… bueno, si era una mujer casada no podía vestir tan juvenil, aunque su estilo tampoco era tan exageradamente maduro.

Lucy se arregló y eligió un traje sastre de color azul… se tomo un momento en arreglarse y aún seguía confusa con esas extrañas sensaciones.

Al bajar noto como la mesa tenía la comida servida y había una nota en ella.

" _Querida Lucy._

 _Como te vi algo indispuesta ayer decidí no despertarte, llevare a Nancy a la escuela, tu procura descansar, ya contacte con Anna para informarle de que no iras a trabajar, ve con la doctora Belserion, ya tienes reservada una cita a la 1 de la tarde._

 _Sigue las instrucciones esta vez y no quieras automedicarte._

 _Te Ama_

 _Natsu Dragneel._

 _PD. Mami, como notaras yo tuve que escribir porque Papi es un incompetente a la hora de escribir._

 _PD 2. ¡Traidora!_ "

Lucy sonrió con ternura y contuvo nuevamente las ganas de llorar no entendía por qué estaba tan llorona ese día, pero igual le serviría el estar sola para poder tratar de entender que pasaba.

-¿Hu? ¿Una Lacryma Movil? – dijo sacando un celular y se dio una palmada en la cara -¿Por qué demonios le llame así?

Vio el Teléfono y noto en el directorio un número que le llamo la atención.

-¿Hinata Hyuga? Creo… creo que debo de hablar con ella- dijo para si mientras que notaba una televisión y mecánicamente la encendió

-"Y hoy tendremos las exposiciones de los Grandes Artistas plásticos, Gray Fullbuster y Sai, solo por una semana estarán disponibles"- se escuchaba en la TV mientras que se hablaba de las esculturas de Hielo de Gray y las pinturas de Sai que evocaban un estilo nostálgico.

-"¡Fairy, Fairy! ¡Dance!"- se escuchó y Lucy se percató de que era un comercial del concierto de Wendy Marvell, Chelia Blendy y Charle… el trío de Idols más populares del Momento, las Sky Sister, Lucy solo sonrió, algunas cosas no cambiaban sin importar donde sea.

"Din Dong"

Lucy se acercó a la puerta y vio por la mirilla

-¡Erza y Jellal!- dijo para sí asombrada mientras que abría la puerta, casi abraza a la pelirroja, pero algo en su cabeza le hizo no hacerlo y solo saludarla con firmeza.

-¿Aun no estas lista? Mamá nos está esperando en la clínica- dijo Erza mientras que se ponía las manos en las caderas con uan expresión de enfado

-Anda cariño, ya sabes que no cualquiera va sin miedo con la Señora Irene- dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

-Si no fuera porque conozco a Mamá te recriminaría- dijo Erza mientras que Lucy les miraba algo confusa… sabía que estaban casados y a la vez le sorprendía.

-Ya… ya voy- dijo Lucy con algo de confusión –solo terminaba de tomar algunas cosas.

-Bien, vamos, que aún estamos a buen tiempo, que si no ya sabes que mi madre te pondrá como santo cristo –dijo la pelirroja mientras que Lucy le miraba con algo de miedo.

-Ya deja de asustarla Erza, Lucy, tranquila, la señora Irene ha estado pasando por una buena racha, así que a lo mucho solo te castigara un poco- dijo Jellal mientras que Lucy le miraba.

-Tú me asustas más- dijo Lucy mientras que la pareja se carcajeo, Lucy solo suspiro y salieron del departamento.

En otra parte.

Hinata miraba un álbum de fotos… reconocía a su marido y a sus hijos… pero ella recordaba que eran más grandes, que vivían en otra parte… y que al menos su hijo no parecía llevarse tan bien con su padre

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo para si Hinata mientras que salía del cuarto, en la mesa había una carta y se acercó a leerla

" _Hinata_

 _Como ayer note que te sentías con mucho dolor de cabeza, te agende una cita con la Doctora Belserion y la vieja Tsunade, te deje descansar porque te veías cansada, no es necesario que vayas por los niños a la escuela, yo estaré yendo por ellos, así que descansa una vez que regreses a casa._

 _Linda, no te preocupes por preparar la comida, yo llegare temprano e iremos todos a comer en familia, los niños están de acuerdo._

 _Te amo_

 _P.D. Parece que Boruto sigue con sus líos de Faldas con Sarada y Sumire, espero que ese muchacho no nos vaya a salir diciéndonos "Papa, voy a ser Papa"_

 _P.D.2 ¡No le estés contando eso mamá! ¡Tú viejo!_

 _P.D. 3 ¿Es eso Cierto Hermano? No quisiera ser Tía tan pronto… aparte yo pensé que te veías con Nancy Dragneel._

 _P.D.4 ¡Ya no pongamos esto en la carta que nada que ver! ¡Y Nancy es solo mi amiga igual que Sarada y Sumire! ¡Ya córtenla!"_

Hinata sonrió… por algún motivo sabía que eso era nada común en su familia, su esposo rara vez estaba en casa… no, Naruto era un gran esposo, le apoyaba en todo… aparte de que se veía que sus hijos eran muy felices.

Se cambió de ropas (que noto eran más juveniles que lo que acostumbraba, aunque no incomodas) y se dirigió a la puerta… aunque se dio cuenta que tenía un poco de hambre y se dirigió al refrigerador, entonces vio unas fotos pegadas, era Boruto en ropa de futbol ¿Cómo sabía que eso era Futbol?... Aparte de Himawari con un traje de Tai Chi en unas prácticas con Hanabi… y su abuela… Hinata solo cubrió su boca mientras que sentía que las lágrimas querían escapar… su madre estaba viva pero… ¿Debería? No lo sabía, era confuso, trato de controlarse y noto otra foto donde se veía a Sakura y Sasuke junto con Sarada en lo que parecía ser un evento social y abajo un escrito

"Recuerdo de nuestro Viaje a Disneyland, ojala estuvieran con nosotros"

Hinata sonrió, en su mente le llegaron recuerdos de la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura, un policía que escalaba para ser el próximo gran comisionado y una promesa en el mundo de la medicina… así como la pequeña Sarada, un prodigio de los estudios.

-Debo comer algo0- dijo mientras que sacaba del refrigerador algún refrigerio.

Después de comer se dirigió a la Clínica "Belserion-Senju", puesto que no se sentía muy bien aún, no saco el auto… ¿Sabía conducir acaso? De verdad que toda esa confusión le hizo preferir ir a pie…

-¡Hey Hinata!- se escuchó y Hinata volteo… y vio a una Pelirroja desde un auto… y aunque le pareció raro la reconoció.

-¡Erza!- dijo ella mientras que se acercaba.

-¿Vas a la clínica? Anda sube, te damos un aventón- se escuchó la voz de Jellal y Erza igual le reconoció.

-¡Gracias!- dijo ella… y cuando entro vio a Lucy… quien le miraba con cierta sorpresa… ambas se reconocieron, pero no solo como conocidas… no, de algún modo sintieron una enorme empatía… el asunto era

¿La otra sabría la verdad? No lo sabían pero lo averiguarían.

Continuara.

Este primer episodio es meramente introductorio, por eso es tan cortito, pero veremos más cosas, espero les agrade y quisiera saber ¿Cómo quisieran ver a los personajes de Naruto y FT en este mundo "real"? Y anda, claro aquí pueden aparecer todos aunque sea en cameos o explicaciones.

Suerte


	3. Episodio 2: Encuentros

**Convergencia**

 **Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima**

 **Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic con apoyo de Kaiserofdarkness**

 **Episodio 2: Encuentros**

Lucy miro a la otra chica en el auto… no sabía por qué pero la conocía… sabía quién era ella… pero a la vez era una desconocida

Hinata miro a la rubia… le era agradable, aunque sentía que la conocía y a la vez era alguien reciente de conocer para ella.

-Jellal toma la ruta del centro, podemos cortar camino por allá- dijo Erza mientras que Jellal asentía.

Lucy miro a Hinata y le sonrío.

-Es un placer verte Hinata, ¿Cómo esta Boruto hoy?- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa… y se asombró, ya que sabía de qué hablaba, todo le llegaba a la mente como un recuerdo… estaba asustada, pero también sabía que no podía demostrarlo

-Muy bien, y por lo que recuerdo él y Nancy están siendo bastante amigos últimamente- dijo Hinata sonriéndole… aunque no tenía idea de qué diablos hablaba, le salía natural.

-Pensé que a tu hijo le gustaba la hija de Sasuke… aunque bueno, él y Nancy siempre han sido buenos amigos… además, no creo que Storm fuera muy feliz con eso, igual que Sumire y Sarada- dijo Lucy riendo… seguía sin saber qué diablos pasaba, pero sabía de todo de lo que hablaba, y eso le tenía tremendamente confusa.

-Si sin duda, creo que tu hija podría ser una manzana de la discordia entre ambos… es el problema de ser tan guapa- dijo Hinata riendo… aunque no tenía idea de qué diablos hablaba, sabia de Boruto, pero ¿Quién era Nancy?

-Hey, dejen de planear las uniones entre sus familias, que ya vamos a llegar- dijo Erza sonriendo –No se ven tan enfermas como decían.

-Bueno, solo espera a que sean atendidas por Irene y Tsunade, y saldrán hasta llorando- dijo Jellal con burla.

-No las asustes, es cierto que esas dos dan miedo, pero te recuerdo que una es mi madre y… y…- dijo Erza mientras que hacia un puchero y empezaba a reír –Tienes razón en todo, mejor prepárense para su peor pesadilla

-No nos asustes así Erza- dijo Lucy sonriendo Algo nerviosa.

-Ya tengo experiencia con Tsunade, por favor no me traumes- dijo Hinata, aunque igual no sabía bien que pasaba.

De pronto Lucy le toco el hombro… y en voz baja aprovechando el ruido del tráfico le hablo.

-Necesito que más tarde hablemos- dijo la rubia y Hinata le miro

-Ok- dijo Hinata, sabía que necesitaban hablar.

-Vaya, otra película de Meredy, se nota que no deja de trabajar- dijo Erza, mientras que Lucy y Hinata notaban un enorme cartelón donde se anunciaba la película más nueva de Meredy Milkovich, la actriz más cotizada del país y todo un Sex Simbol… aunque no estaba exenta de muchos escándalos… como cierto romance con un escultor de Moda conocido como Lyon Vastia.

-Me alegra que dejara los malos pasos… de verdad no me sentía bien con ella haciendo películas para adultos- dijo Jellal con calma.

-Hey, no me estés engañando- dijo Erza juguetona, pero Jellal solo emitió una leve risa.

-Sabes que ella es mi apreciada hermanita… es por eso que me alegra que ya no tenga que hacer porno- dijo Jellal, lo que sonrojo a Lucy y Hinata.

-Vamos, que solo la adoptaste como hermana, pero bien sabes que a ella no le importaba mucho, ya que andaba en malos pasos, hasta que tú y Ultear con sus cursos de readaptación social la devolvieron al camino recto- dijo Erza sonriente –Aunque sigue haciendo películas demasiado subidas de tono, y mira que no le gusta que usen dobles de cuerpo para sus desnudos.

-Esa muchacha no aprende- dijo Jellal y suspiro –Mira, ya llegamos.

-Eso es bueno, estabas traumando a esas dos con tus memorias- dijo Erza sonriéndole a las dos sonrojadas chicas.

Jellal se estaciono y todos bajaron frente a una Clínica que se llamaba, Clinica Belserion-Senju, Doors of Heaven.

-Deberías de decirle a tu madre que ese título es el que le quita clientes- dijo Jellal mientras que Hinata y Lucy solo le miraban con pena.

Minutos más tarde.

-Solo es una fiebre muchachas, han estado bajo mucho estrés, con que descansen es más que suficiente- dijo Irene mientras que llenaba unas formas.

-Gracias Doctora Belserion- dijo Lucy sonriente.

-Es una lástima que no pudiese estar la Doctora Tsunade- dijo Hinata mientras que le sonreía.

-Si ya lo sé, es tu vieja profesora de la universidad ¿No?- dijo Irene mientras que Hinata le sonreía también, aunque no sabía cómo es que tenía esos recuerdos.

-Bueno, nos retiramos Doctora, le agradecemos su atención- dijo la rubia mientras que Irena solo movía la mano.

-Si claro, ahora no molesten que tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Irene y tomo un libro –Ah, y díganle a Erza y a ese lerdo que tiene por marido, que vengan a la revisión de maternidad, que ya quiero que me vuelvan abuela y que dejen de escabullirse.

-Si… les diremos- dijo Hinata apenada, pues había viso como apenas les dejaron en la clínica, Erza y Jellal huyeron como hojas al viento para evitar encontrarse con Irene.

Ambas caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, por algún motivo, decidieron permanecer en silencio, algo les decía que el parque era el mejor lugar para hablar y no uno donde pudieran escucharlas y quizás tacharles de locas, mientras que se dirigían a la salida escuchaban a las personas mencionar nombres de gente que por algún motivo conocían pese a que muchos jamás los habían escuchado.

Ambas caminaron por las calles, si bien habían acordado llamar a Erza y Jellal para que las llevaran a casa, ambas decidieron ir al parque…

Se sentaron en una de las bancas sin decidirse a hablar… Lucy suspiro y miro a Hinata quien se veía nerviosa.

-Nos conocemos ¿Verdad?- dijo Lucy sonriéndole pero con atisbo de seriedad.

-Eso creo- dijo la Hyuga devolviéndole la sonrisa –Es como un sueño extraño, sé que te conozco de años, pero a la vez sé que no tenemos ni una semana de habernos visto por primera vez.

-Sin duda es un dolor de cabeza, todo el día he tenido esa sensación con mi misma familia- dijo Lucy con algo de migraña –Sé que soy Lucy Heartfilia… pero también soy Lucy Dragneel… sé que soy una Maga, pero también soy profesora de secundaria… eso sin contar que sé que no debería de tener una hija... pero la tengo… la amo, pero algo me dice que ella aun no debería de estar aquí.

-Lo sé… yo… yo sé que mis hijos son mayores de lo que son en este momento… sé que soy una ex kunoichi, pero también soy ama de casa… amo a mi marido, pero… pero sé que el antepone su trabajo a nosotros… y a la vez sé que antepone a su familia a nosotros… no tengo idea que está pasándome- dijo Hinata y Lucy le abrazo.

-Calma, de nada nos servirá enloquecer, Hinata… debemos de mantenernos en contacto, no sé porque, pero creo que debemos mantenernos en contacto, ya que hay algo que siento que debemos de descubrir… hay algo que está realmente mal y siento que pronto vendrá algo muy malo- dijo Lucy con seriedad.

-Lo sé, tenemos que estar listas… aunque… me voy a sentir rara con estos recuerdos mezclados- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Dímelo a mi… yo tengo los recuerdos de mi vida de soltería y de mi vida de casada al mismo tiempo… solo pensar en la intimidad… siento que me moriré de pena, más porque sé que este Natsu… es demasiado ardiente- dijo totalmente roja la rubia, aunque Hinata también se apeno.

-Me imagino lo duro que será eso para ti- dijo ella y suspiro –Al menos no tendrás que pasar por perder la virginidad- dijo con cierta burla.

-¡Oye! ¡No me traumes!- dijo Lucy sonrojada –Yo… yo puedo saber qué es lo que paso, pero aun así… da miedo pensar que en su momento tendré que hacerlo… no es que no haya querido antes... pero siento como si no debiera de tomar el lugar de otra Lucy.

-Te entiendo, pero debemos de investigar para saber si lo que sentimos es una locura o si es algo oculto que debemos de desentrañar- dijo Hinata, Lucy asintió.

-Investigaremos todo lo que podamos, pero tratemos igual de comportarnos como las versiones de nosotras de aquí hasta que descubramos que pase… así que ten fuerza y… bueno, quizás te termine gustando- dijo Hinata y Lucy solo le hizo un puchero.

Ambas acordaron verse en ese parque todas las tardes a las 5 de la tarde (ya que según sus recuerdos eran horas en las que Lucy terminaba de dar clases y Hinata iba de compras)

No sabían que esto solo era el inicio de un sueño y una pesadilla.

En la oscuridad

Un ser miraba una especie de imagen del Planeta… y se carcajeo.

-Si… pronto… pronto tendré mi venganza, Natsu Dragneel, Naruto Uzumaki, ustedes dos arruinaron mis planes, pero ahora, sus vidas nuevas les harán débiles, y cuando yo llegue de nuevo no podrán hacer nada, les hare pagar todo lo que me hicieron… y me divertiré haciéndoles ver como hago sufrir a sus amabas familias.

Y el ser siguió con su risa… sin saber que un error en sus cálculos podría hacer que sus planes sean destruidos.

Continuara.

Si, me tarde mucho para un capitulo corto, pero tratare de traerles capítulos más largos, por ahora ¿Qué quisieran ver para el fic? ¿Qué les pareció la idea de que Meredy sea una Ex Actriz porno redimida? ¿Qué otras cosas quisieran que pusiera? Con sus ideas podré trabajar mejor para poder tener más pronto el episodio siguiente

Suerte a todos y no se preocupen, para el próximo, veremos a las familias Dragneel y Uzumaki y las primeras reales dificultades de Lucy y Hinata para poder interpretar a las versiones de ese mundo.

Hasta luego.


End file.
